fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Douglas Fir Clan
Beginning in early 2020, consistent sightings of faceless green-robed individuals have been reported across the United States' western seaboard. The name for the Douglas Fir Clan was coined by the FBI, who noted their ability to shapeshift into trees of that very variety. They're thought to be responsible for 200-300 disappearances across the Pacific coast, with many of them last seen in an area with at least one Douglas fir tree. It is currently unknown where the Douglas Fir Clan operate or why they do what they do, and they have never been reported to speak. Theories Many theories have sprouted up upon the February 2020 discovery of the Douglas Fir Clan's existence. Many believe that they're responsible for the sudden spike in kidnappings on the Pacific coast, as the FBI captured footage of them shapeshifting into Douglas fir trees and the victims were always seen last around trees of that variety. It's thought that their ability to manipulate the size and shape of their branches has allowed them to kidnap sleeping victims from through their windows. They know when they're being watched, so they go completely motionless when they know eyes are being set on them. Supporting this theory is the fact that disappearances connected to the Douglas Fir Clan have only happened in rural locations. Another theory that's been opened up is that they simply exist to help protect the forests of the western United States. There is real evidence surrounding this theory, as they've been seen helping contain fires together in perfect unison. They do not appear stingy to human contact and allow them to help them out and will sometimes return the favor. However, if an attempt is made to seize them or attack them, they will retaliate and immediately ensnare the attacker, dragging them off. At least five confirmed cases of this have been recorded. Detractors to this theory, however, suggest that they're only doing this work to protect whatever secret they're keeping, and that they only make contact with humans out of necessity. Some people straight up do not believe the Douglas Fir Clan actually exist, with a notable individual named Benjamin Hueghs saying that "they're just a figment of your imagination, go back to sleep". The next day, on April 6th, he went missing and was last seen around a Douglas fir tree at his northern Californian home. Trivia *The Douglas Fir Clan were largely inspired by The Echeno, which itself was based on the creator's recurring nightmares about a Douglas fir tree. Still happens 17 years later. *There is some information that can be uncovered about them just from good detective work: **Strange holes have been found in the ground, with walls made from wooden bark. There is usually a campsite and several wooden planks around it with precious valuables hidden underneath. The valuables are usually left undisturbed. **They might be capable of speaking their own language, as undecipherable words can be found carved in trees around the Seattle and Portland metropolitan areas. **They apparently have long, sharp tongues that they use to suck up sap from trees, clutching onto the trees to suck out as much as they can. **They have been seen nervously pacing around the central Oregon area. Earthquakes have been happening frequently in that region, as if to hide something. Category:What is the New Fantendoverse? Category:Snicks' stuff Category:Groups